Return of the Lost
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: 1 day, 'da young, beaut-ful, Hope c'm-s 2 Neotopia. Along w/ 'er, 's a strange gundamness, who chaims 2 human. Unknown 2 'em, 'he's more 'den 'dat. Bell Wood/OC. A lil' hint-d Captain/OC. A lil' hint-d Zapper/OC.
1. Captain's Family Reunion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD Gundam Force, they are owned by Bandai. I do own Sami, Adam, Eden, & the McDonalds; as well as the McDonald's robots & pets, Buddy, Teinetsumaru, Nikki; & any other character that appears in this fanfic, but doesn't appear in the show (save for a few).

* * *

_**"Return of the Lost."**_  
Chap. 01 --  
_**"Captain's Family Reunion?!"**_

* * *

One day I opened up my closet door &...

* * *

_Whew!_

I was sucked into an portal. I fell from the sky. The sky & the land was somehow familar. But everything was animated!

"Where am I?" I grasped as I put my hand to my throat. _'My voice cracked?!'_

"Are you O.K.?" a girl asked me as she helped me up.

I then got a look at my arm. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" I screamed as I then hyperventated. "I'm animated!"

"No, you're not! You're as normal as a robot would be?!"

"ROBOT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I'M HUMAN?!" I had no idea what she was talking about. I then got another look at my arm. It was metallic! & mechanical! "What's going on?" I screamed just before I looked into a nearby stream. I was a robot! I ran off, not looking back, just trying to get away from the blonde-hairred, amethyst-eyed girl, so I could find the time to myself.

_'What has happened to me? How'd I end like this?'_ Questions flooded my mind as my body raced through the forrest. I wasn't looking where I was going, so, I didn't even see them until it was a little too late. 3 robots, a weird looking motorcycle, a couple of kids, & 2 weird looking lizards stood in the middle of the path.

* * *

"That was nasty?!" one of the kids, a young boy with auburn hair & forrest green eyes, said with a cough. He then took a look at me & freaked. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!! ANOTHER CAPTAIN?!" he look shocked, as if he couldn't believe that I was what he saw.

"What?!" another kid, a girl with, what seened to be, stawberry-blonde hair & sappire-blue eyes, who, by the way, was no older then the boy, said to the guy.

"Shute, what the heck are ya...talking 'bout?" I grasped as I heard the motorcycle _actually_ talk. He then turned his attention to me, don't ask me why, because I don't know. "Surge?! Surge Gundam?! Is it really you?" I grasped, how did this, guy...monster...bike...thing, know my name, my full name.

"Did you say 'Surge', Gunbike!? Could it be?" one of the robots walked up to me. For a moment, there was something about him, him & the motorcycle, I put my finger on it, but it was something that was familar. It was, as if, I'd meet them somewhere before, but I couldn't remember it. Things got even weirder when the robot guy stared at me, grasped, & then grabbed me in a creepy hug. "It _is_ you?! SURGE!" he smiled at me. Except for 'Gunbike', the others were either, shocked, or angry.

"Will...you...get...off...of...me? Who are you? How do you know my name? & why did you just that?"

"But, Surge?! It's me?!" he said with a sad tone in his voice. I then realized something. He & I (now that I had become a robot myself) were very much identical, in fact, we could be twins.

* * *

"Captain?! What's going on? Who's this girl, I mean, gundamness? How does Gunbike know her? & how do you know her?" the boy, whom I had come to know as Shute, walked up to the robot, who I now know was named Captain.

"& how come she looks like ya do?"

"Shute, this is Surge Gundam, she is my fraternal twin sister." he calmly said. What?! My twin?! This can't be?! I have no 'living relatives,' at least I didn't have any I knew?! & from the looks on their faces, I could that his 'friends' were just as shocked as I was.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" I screamed as I fell on my back & everything became black.

* * *

&&&

* * *

"Whoa! What a weird dream?!" I said with a groan as I rubbed my forehead. I then opened my eyes & looked at my arm. It was still mechanical! "I WASN'T DREAMING?! I WASN'T DREAMING?!" I freaked & ran around the room I was in, which wasn't my room. There wasn't much to the room I was in. Just a bunch of walls with gaps in between them. There was some kind of writing on then as well, something saying: 'S.D.G. -- Super Dimensional Guard.' I then look to see that the walls were made of metal.

"I see someone's woken up?!" A young woman with light-blue eyes, short curly dark-blue hair. "Welcome home to the base, Surge Gundam!"

"Do I know you?" I asked her.

"Gunbike was right?! You don't remember us?!" she said with a upset look on her face. "Uh, my name's, uh, Juli. Uh, why, uh, don't, uh, you tell me, uh, a little about, uh, yourself?!"

* * *

"Well, there's not much to tell. About 15 years ago, on my 10th birthday, I was found wandering outside this forest. I had no memory of my past, no clue what-so-ever. That is, except for my full name, & my age, & my birthday, but nothing else. There's this kind woman, goes by Rebecca Lyn, she took in, & cared for me & raised me as her own. I stayed with her for the next 15 years, & then I get sucked into this dimensional portal. & the next I know, I'm this robot, & there's this other robot, a guy of whom I now look like, & he chaims that we're fraternal twins?!"

She looked at me as if she was ready to answer an question. "Well, first off, the 'robot's' name is Captain Gundam; second off, he was telling you the truth."

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! I DON'T HAVE AN TWIN?!" I not-so-clamly stated.

She stared at me & smiled. "What if I were to tell you, not only is that what I just said true, but also every single thing about your past that you don't remember, heh?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Several minutes later...

* * *

She told me everything. So, I looked at her as I started to speak. "So let me straight, Juli?! I'm one of several beings called 'combat-mobile citizens' or 'mobile gundams;' & I was builted, by this top-secret organization called the S.D.G., to serve as a backup system for my so-called-twin-brother, this 'Captain Gundam;' not-to-mention I'm also a gundamness -- the female version of a gundam."

"Pretty much that?!" she replied.

"COOL!" I said then stared blankly. "I had no idea why I just said that?!"

_'Glad to see someone's adjusting ta this?!'_

"Uh, Juli?! Did you say something?"

* * *

"No?!"

_'Sami's happy about this?! She's so cute when she's smiles?!'_

"I know that voice?! It's that boy, Shute?!"

"Huh? I don't hear anything?!"

_'Is there something wrong with her?'_

"No, there isn't?!"

_'Milady Surge isth acting most strange?!'_

"What? Who's there?"

_'That's weird?!'_

"I know someone's there?" I said. Then tons of words from several different voices flooded my mind. I felt like my head was gonna burst. & then, a electric blast came my entire body, I think, I don't remember it too well. But, what I 'do' remember, is that when I 'started to feel better;' Ms. Juli looked like she had hit by a very, very, big, voltage; & there were holes in the 'walls' of the 'room;' & the group I saw from before were there.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	2. Psychic Lighting: Surge Gundam!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD Gundam Force, they are owned by Bandai. I do own Sami, Adam, Eden, & the McDonalds; as well as the McDonald's robots & pets, Buddy, Teinetsumaru, Nikki; & any other character that appears in this fanfic, but doesn't appear in the show (save for a few).**_

* * *

"Return of the Lost." _**--  
Chap. 02. --  
_**"Psychic Lighting: Surge Gundam!"**_

* * *

"O.K.?! I don't even wanta know how I did that?!"

"Surge, are you O.K.!?" Captain said as he then rushed to his sister's side, grabbing her hand with both of his, gently pulling it up to his chin.

"I'm fine. I just hope you are too?!"

"Is everyone O.K.? I thought I heard the sound of an bolt of....." Teinetsumaru said as she ran straight into, only to see Captain & Surge, believing that Captain was falling for the newbie. ".....electricity being fired?!"

"Yes, Tei?! At least, I think so?!"

"CAPTAIN?! WHO IS THAT!?"

"Teinetsumaru?! You've heard of my sister, Surge Gundam?!"

"What?! Your sister?! This is her?!" the musha gundamness suddenly pulled her hands to her mouthguard, & it's contents, in an instant out of shock.

"You knew, sister dear?! How come you did & we didn't!?"

"It's probably because Tei asked me, but since you didn't ask her or myself, you were all unaware of the information, you see?!"

* * *

"WHAT?!" everyone, except Juli, Gunbike, & Teinetsumaru, yelled as they then fell over flat on their faces.

_Beep-boop!_

_Beep-boop!_

"Attention: the Dark Axis has spotted near the habor district. They causing damage!"

"Dark what?!"

"Not what, who. The Dark Axis are these bad guys who have been trying to take over Neotopia."

"They hath turned my beautiful home of Lacroa into a wasteland."

"& they caused trouble in our homeland of Ark, right brother?!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh, you poor dears?!" Surge said, sounding like a old lady caring for some children that were soaked to the bone. "I'll do whatever I can to help!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Dimensional Transport-device.....

* * *

"Darn it, this thing! First it's working, now it doesn't work. Well, that just don't fly!" Bell Wood shouted as he had to put up with an malfunctioning Transport-device.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!" all of a sudden, there's the sound of a girl's scream within the air.

"What now?!" Bell Wood said as a girl around his age fell from the sky.....& right on top of him!!

"Ouch!"

"Hey you?! What do you think you're...doing here?!" Bell Wood said, almost stopping before the last word as he got a case of 'love-at-first-sight'. "& what's a foxxy mama like you, doing in a place like this?!"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Oh, sorry?!"

"No, don't be?! Nobody's eve hit on me before, they just flirt with my stupid cousin, Surge Gundam."

* * *

"Your cousin?!"

"She's not really my cousin, just my foster sister. My mom found her wandering around a long time ago &..."

".....Took her in under her wing & raise her own?!"

"Yeah!"

"Groovy!"

"My name's Hope."

"They call me Dr. Bellium Wood, you, can....." Bell Wood said, but stopped due to a case of the jitters. ".....call me.....whatever you want."

"Can I just call you Bellium?"

"Sure thing, Hot stuff!"

* * *

"Can I ask you a question, Bellium?!"

"Fire away, Hope-filly?!"

"Where am I?"

"Well, for starters, you're at the testing of my Multi-Dimensional Transport-Device, which's in the desert just outside of Neotopia."

"Neotopia?! Oh, dear?! I don't recognize that name, so, I must be another dimension."

"Pretty much."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Neotopian Construction district.....

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" The Zakos were everywhere, as they chased and shot at the workers, & they blew up everything in sight.

"Take 'em out, boys!" a taller robot, similar in design to the Zakos, with bright, blood-red armor, sharp, cruel-looking spikes twisted upwards from one shoulder, holding a machine gun in each hand, and with a larger weapon slung across his back, yelled at them. "Turn them into scrap!"

"Stop it! Let 'em alone!"

"Jiminy Christmas! Who said that!?"

* * *

"Cease & desist! You are endangering public safety!" Captain ordered, out in his battle-mode armor, as he leaped over to his sister's side. "I have been granted a special permit to use firearms to defend Neotopia from invasion. You will lay your weapons & withdraw at once."

"It's Captain Gundam!" the Dark Axis screamed in pure fright.

"He-ya!" Surge cried out. "Don't forget about little old me."

"Great Ceasar's Ghost! Two Captain Gundams!" Grappler Gouf said, panicking. "Something about this just doesn't seem right?!"

"Yeah! How come one Captain Gundam look like girl!?"

* * *


End file.
